gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Go Stetsa I
Go stetsa I canción Stetsasonic fue un grupo de hip hop estadounidense formado en 1982 en Brooklyn, Nueva York, estado de Nueva York. Se le recuerda como una de las primeras compañías de hip hop que usó una banda en vivo, y sus letras positivas y animadoras han hecho al grupo precursores del hip hop alternativo y el jazz rap. Su canción aparece en la radio The Classics 104.1 en los juegos Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Brace yourself for the awesome and rare The real, the right dynamite is in the atmosphere As there's a time and place for everything that's under the sun This is the time and the place that we have some fun Now take a see to check the pedigree of the band that's spelled S-T-E-T The rhymerator, Dee-Lite, the R-O-D And on the keys, my brother D-P-C Wise, Frukwan and my DJ Paul We puttin competition back, up against the back of the wall Me and the band that I just mention present to you a new invention We-we-we-we regulate a Stets-a-flucture So def, a listen to the structure Formulate ya own, but please don't touch a Good lokkin out, we thank ya very much a Heed this style on the cartwheel nightcha Fight to the end, I bet we'll bust ya up And ya welcome to a force that creeps Slowly but surely, enough we'll defeat you, BREAK..... Break: (*scratchin*) Straight to the letter witta hip-hop band of America, London and even Japan And you surely will admit by bein a fan Nobody else does it like we can To battle us is truly a gamble Excellence is proven by example The ladies smile while the bodies are in shamble Back off Puba, this ya can't handle The rhythm homeboy is definitely ringin The beats and rhymes are the chords that are tinglin So grab your girl, let's start the jam For at the helm is a band who's in demand, BREAK..... Break: Go (x31) Ch-ch-ch-champ wit the punch of a verbal grenade and a rhyme that's equipped as a barricade Cool and clever, crack I never Wit my crew I will never sever Brooklyn, New York is our home town That is the place we always go down And every night a party goes down And when it starts, it never slows down We boogie to the DJ's non-stop To the sound of the Brooklyn hip-hop And if you've ever seen Brooklyn rock (*scratchin of 'Brooklyn'*) rocks it non-stop, BREAK........ Break: Go Brooklyn (x15) Point blank, our deliverance is me but smooth Stands out like a winner at'cha favorite tune All tension is released upon the call of the beat As you rock along to a funky treat Like a torch, we're keepin you active Our rhythm will hold you captive We're perfecters of the poem we sing Mobbin in to the top with the style's that's addicting No doubt, about what we capture A-nother classical treasure So productive and effective Chuck it out as a jam that's spreading It-it ain't nuttin like hip-hop music You like it cos you choose it Most DJ's won't refuse it A lotta sucker MC's misuse it Don't think that Stet can lose it Too much to gain to abuse it The name of the game is rapture This song is complete and captured, BREAK..... Categoría:Canciones de The Classics 104.1